yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Gallery of Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Duelist Kingdom)
This is a gallery of cards from the Duelist Kingdom arc of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga. Cards appearing in Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist chapters 1 to 74 are listed here, ordered first by card type and then in order of appearance. Monster Cards MountainWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Mountain Warrior RockOgreGrotto1-EN-Manga-DM.png | Rock Ogre Grotto #1 TwoHeadedKingRex-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png | Two-Headed King Rex BasicInsect-EN-Manga-DM.png | Basic Insect KoumoriDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Koumori Dragon DragonCaptureJar-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Capture Jar BlueEyesWhiteDragon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Blue-Eyes White Dragon BabyDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Baby Dragon SilverFang-EN-Manga-DM.png | Silver Fang DragonPiper-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Piper GreatWhite-EN-Manga-DM.png | Great White OscilloHero2-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Oscillo Hero #2 ZombieWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Undead Warrior RogueDoll-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Rogue Doll DarkMagician-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Dark Magician IllusionistFacelessMage-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Illusionist Faceless Mage CelticGuardian-EN-Manga-DM.png | Celtic Guardian SummonedSkull-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Summoned Skull ExodiatheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Exodia the Forbidden One RightLegoftheForbiddenOne-EN-Manga-DM.png | Right Leg of the Forbidden One HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpy Lady HarpyLady-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Harpy Lady (Alternate artwork) KillerNeedle-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Killer Needle MammothGraveyard-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Mammoth Graveyard HerculesBeetle-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Hercules Beetle FeralImp-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Feral Imp Griffor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Griffor Saiga-EN-Manga-DM.png | Saiga Pillroach-EN-Manga-DM.png | Pillroach BigInsect-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Big Ant GiantFlea-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Giant Flea LarvaeMoth-EN-Manga-DM.png | Larvae Moth Kuriboh-EN-Manga-DM-2.png | Kuriboh Kuriboh-EN-Manga-DM.png | Kuriboh (alternate artwork) BeaverWarrior-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Beaver Warrior CocoonofEvolution-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cocoon of Evolution GaiatheFierceKnight-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Gaia the Fierce Knight CurseofDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Curse of Dragon Kojikocy-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Kojikocy Wolf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Wolf KarbonalaWarrior-JP-Manga-DM.png | Karbonala Warrior TigerAxe-JP-Manga-DM.png | Tiger Axe WarriorofGardna-JP-Manga-DM.png | Warrior of Gardna Garoozis-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Garoozis Megalodon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Megalodon DevilKraken-JP-Manga-DM.png | Devil Kraken HornImp-EN-Manga-DM.png | Imp Jellyfish-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jellyfish Leviathan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Leviathan GiantSoldierofStone-EN-Manga-DM.png | Giant Soldier of Stone ManEatingPlant-JP-Manga-DM.png | Man-Eating Plant WingedDragonGuardianoftheFortress-EN-Manga-DM.png | Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress Crocodilus-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crocodilus BattleOx-JP-Manga-DM.png | Battle Ox Grappler-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Grappler MysticalElf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical Elf AxeRaider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Axe Raider BattleSteer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Battle Steer SwordDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sword Dragon SwampBattleguard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swamp Battleguard Megasaurus-JP-Manga-DM.png | Megasaurus FlameSwordsman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Flame Swordsman Uraby-JP-Manga-DM.png | Uraby CrawlingDragon2-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon #2 RedEyesBlackDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red-Eyes Black Dragon CastleofDarkIllusions-JP-Manga-DM.png | Castle of Dark Illusions Barox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barox DarkChimera-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Chimera ReaperoftheCards-JP-Manga-DM.png | Reaper of the Cards KingofYamimakai-JP-Manga-DM.png | King of Yamimakai MetalGuardian-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metal Guardian CatapultTurtle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Catapult Turtle GyakutennoMegami-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gyakutenno Megami ArmoredLizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Armored Lizard MysticHorseman-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Horseman MedusasGhost-JP-Manga-DM.png | Medusa's Ghost Zanki-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zanki CrawlingDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crawling Dragon CrassClown-JP-Manga-DM.png | Crass Clown PumpkingtheKingofGhosts-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pumpking the King of Ghosts Glassman-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Glassman KungFuFighterUltimator-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kung Fu Fighter Ultimator LabyrinthWall-JP-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Wall ShadowGhoul-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Ghoul LabyrinthTank-JP-Manga-DM.png | Labyrinth Tank SangaoftheThunder-JP-Manga-DM.png | Sanga of the Thunder LeftArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Arm of the Forbidden One RightArmoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Right Arm of the Forbidden One LeftLegoftheForbiddenOne-JP-Manga-DM.png | Left Leg of the Forbidden One Suijin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Suijin DungeonWorm-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dungeon Worm MonsterTamer-JP-Manga-DM.png | Monster Tamer Kazejin-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kazejin RyuKishinPowered-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Kishin Powered LaJinntheMysticalGenieoftheLamp-JP-Manga-DM.png | La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp Swordstalker-JP-Manga-DM.png | Swordstalker SaggitheDarkClown-EN-Manga-DM.png | Saggi the Dark Clown ToonAlligator-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Toon Alligator RudeKaiser-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Rude Kaiser ParrotDragon-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Parrot Dragon DarkRabbit-EN-Manga-DM.png | Dark Rabbit Bickuribox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Bickuribox HarpiesPetDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpies' Pet Dragon PendulumMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pendulum Machine GiltiatheDKnight-JP-Manga-DM.png | Giltia the Dark Knight LauncherSpider-JP-Manga-DM.png | Launcher Spider Zoa-JP-Manga-DM.png | Zoa BarrelDragon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Barrel Dragon SlotMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Slot Machine SpaceMegatron-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Space Megatron BlastSphere-JP-Manga-DM.png | Blast Sphere RedArcheryGirl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Red Archery Girl RyuRan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryu-Ran DarkEyesIllusionist-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark-Eyes Illusionist JigenBakudan-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jigen Bakudan ThousandEyesIdol-JP-Manga-DM.png | Thousand-Eyes Idol Unnamed D008Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.png D017Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg D018Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg D020Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg D027Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM.png D034Unnamed-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png D070Unnamed-EN-Manga-DM-NC.jpg Spell Cards BreathofLight-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wind of the Gods ShadowofEyes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow of Eyes HornoftheUnicorn-EN-Manga-DM.png | Horn of the Unicorn MonsterRecovery-EN-Manga-DM.png | Monster Recovery BurningLand-EN-Manga-DM.png | Burning Land MakiutheMagicalMist-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Magic Mist Kaleidoscope-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kaleidoscope Kaleidoscope-JP-Manga-DM-2.png | Kaleidoscope (Alternate artwork) Polymerization-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Polymerization MagicalHats-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Hats NegateAttack-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negate Attack MonsterReborn-EN-Manga-DM.png | Monster Reborn SwordsofRevealingLight-EN-Manga-DM.png | Swords of Revealing Light YellowLusterShield-JP-Manga-DM.png | Yellow Luster Shield CalloftheHaunted-JP-Manga-DM.png | Call of the Haunted Salamandra-JP-Manga-DM.png | Salamandra ShieldandSword-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shield and Sword DeSpell-EN-Manga-DM.png | De-Spell Ryoku-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ryoku Shift-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shift TheEyeofTruth-JP-Manga-DM.png | The Eye of Truth Multiply-JP-Manga-DM.png | Multiply LivingArrow-JP-Manga-DM.png | Living Arrow GiftoftheMysticalElf-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gift of the Mystical Elf MesmericControl-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Mesmeric Control NegativeEnergy-JP-Manga-DM.png | Negative Energy ToonWorld-EN-Manga-DM.png | Toon World ShadowSpell-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shadow Spell Mimicat-EN-Manga-DM.png | Doppelganger HarpysFeatherDuster-JP-Manga-DM.png | Harpy's Feather Duster BrainControl-JP-Manga-DM.png | Brain Control BlackLusterRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Black Luster Ritual MagicNeutralizingForce-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magic Neutralizing Force BlackIllusionRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Black Illusion Ritual DarkMagicRitual-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dark Magic Ritual Equip Cards CyberShield-EN-Manga-DM.png | Cyber Bondage DragonNails-JP-Manga-DM.png | Dragon Nails ElectroWhip-EN-Manga-DM.png | Electro-Whip LaserCannonArmor-EN-Manga-DM.png | Laser Cannon Armor Illusion Cards EyeofDeception-EN-Manga-DM.png | Eye of Deception Copycat-JP-Manga-DM.png | Copycat Virus Cards CrushCard-EN-Manga-DM.png | Crush Card Trap Cards InfiniteDismissal-EN-Manga-DM.png | Infinite Dismissal MirrorForce-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Force StopDefense-JP-Manga-DM.png | Stop Defense SpellbindingCircle-JP-Manga-DM.png | Spellbinding Circle KunaiwithChain-JP-Manga-DM.png | Kunai with Chain JiraiGumo-JP-Manga-DM.png | Jirai Gumo AncientLamp-JP-Manga-DM.png | Ancient Lamp Prophecy-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Prophecy MirrorWall-EN-Manga-DM.png | Mirror Wall ChasmofSpikes-JP-Manga-DM.png | Chasm of Spikes TimeMachine-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Machine MermaidsTear-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mermaid's Tear TrapDisplacement-JP-Manga-DM.png | Trap Displacement GorgonsEye-JP-Manga-DM.png | Gorgon's Eye Unnamed ParasiteWorm-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Parasite Worm (Named in other media) Spell/Trap Cards Graverobber-JP-Manga-DM.png | Graverobber Trap/Equip Cards Metalmorph-JP-Manga-DM.png | Metalmorph Unspecified InsectArmorwithLaserCannon-EN-Manga-DM.png | Insect Gun Armor TimeWizard-JP-Manga-DM.png | Time Wizard Mysticalmoon-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystical moon MagicalLabyrinth-JP-Manga-DM.png | Magical Labyrinth MysticBox-JP-Manga-DM.png | Mystic Box ShinePalace-JP-Manga-DM.png | Shine Palace 7Completed-JP-Manga-DM-ATK.png | 7 Completed (ATK version) 7Completed-JP-Manga-DM-DEF.png | 7 Completed (DEF version) Whirlpool-EN-Manga-DM.png | Whirlpool Pillager-JP-Manga-DM.png | Pillager Non-physical GreatMoth-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Great Moth GaiatheDragonChampion-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gaia the Dragon Champion HarpyLady2-JP-Manga-DM-NC-CyberBondage,ElectroWhip.png | Harpy Lady 2 HarpyLady3-JP-Manga-DM-NC-CyberBondage,ElectroWhip.png | Harpy Lady 3 HarpyLadySisters-JP-Manga-DM-NC-CyberBondage,ElectroWhip.png | Harpy Lady Sisters ThousandDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand Dragon HarpyQueens-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Harpy Queens RabidHorseman-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Rabid Horseman ArmoredZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Armored Zombie DragonZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Dragon Zombie ClownZombie-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Clown Zombie WallShadow-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Wall Shadow GateGuardian-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Gate Guardian BSkullDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Skull Dragon BlueEyesUltimateDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon BlueEyesToonDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon BlackLusterSoldier-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Black Luster Soldier Metalzoa-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Metalzoa RedEyesBlackMetalDragon-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon ToonMermaid-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Mermaid MangaRyuRan-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Manga Ryu-Ran ToonSummonedSkull-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Toon Summoned Skull Relinquished-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Relinquished MagicianofBlackChaos-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Magician of Black Chaos ThousandEyesRestrict-JP-Manga-DM-NC.png | Thousand-Eyes Restrict Non-game SetSailforTheKingdom-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Voyage to the Kingdom GloryoftheKingsHand-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Right DuelistKingdom-EN-Manga-DM.jpg | Duelist Kingdom DuelistsGlove-JP-Manga-DM.jpg | Duelist's Glove TheHonoroftheKingsLeftHand-EN-Manga-DM.png | The Honor of the King's Left SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM.png | Soul Prison SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM-Mokuba.png | Soul Prison (Mokuba Kaiba) SoulPrison-JP-Manga-DM-Kaiba.png | Soul Prison (Seto Kaiba) Cyndia-JP-Manga-DM.png | Cyndia Yu-Gi-Oh! manga cards (Duelist Kingdom)